Let My Love Open The Door
by beesnbears
Summary: A respectful manipulation of "Between A Yuk And A Hard Place."


**LET MY LOVE OPEN THE DOOR **

Maddie slowly closed her briefcase and turned off the lamp. The LA lights drew her to the large office window. She had no real reason to take the files home. It was late and she knew she probably wouldn't do any more work. Unless, of course, she needed a back up diversion plan.

It had become a habit, a way to avoid thinking about anything else but cases, payrolls and appointments with clients, a way to avoid replaying the events of the last two weeks; at least not during daylight hours. Survival of the weary hearted, she supposed. Exhaustion came with it, only it was the kind of exhaustion that kept her up at night doing laundry or cleaning out closets at three-thirty in the morning. She had started to just stay up until then, hoping that when her head finally did hit her pillow (the pillow she had moved to the living room sofa for so many reasons) sleep would come fast and uninterrupted. It was either that or wake every night at that time with the dream.

Her lonely evening routine had started ten days ago when David brought her home from the hospital and tucked her in bed. She told him she would be fine. No, she insisted she would be fine, that there was no need for him to stay. Her mother was coming the next day and someone had to keep Blue Moon running. It was hard to tell if he was relieved or hurt or if he just didn't want to start an argument. She was grateful, in some ways, but disappointed that he seemed to believe her. When she awoke from the first dream he was gone.

It had been the same each time. She was dancing with David at the baby shower. And they were happy. Happy about the plans they had made, the baby on the way. She had been _happy_ and she knew David was pleased. And then everything would grow dark, the searing stab low in her abdomen feeling real again. Her vision would blur as the darkness lifted, only to barely make out David, his head face down on the side of her hospital bed, holding her hand. She can never make out the words he kept repeating, and as her vision became blurrier still, she would wake with tears running down her face. At first the sobs were uncontrollable, but after a few nights she had come to expect it and would coax herself awake.

Her mother had heard her the first night she was there and came rushing to her bedside. It didn't take her long to reconcile Maddie's grief was two-fold. She stayed for most of the week, and at Maddie's insistence that she would be fine if she could only go back to work, her mother returned to Chicago.

She left the window and grabbed her briefcase, glancing at the couch on her way out. Sleeping there probably wouldn't do any good either.

Maddie checked her watch again and noticed a light in David's office. She stood in the darkened reception area, listening to him rummaging around, his stereo playing softly. When she told him she would be fine she never thought he would practically disappear. He was leaving for Virginia early the next morning for what he called "a conference on surveillance techniques with former government agents." She had never heard of any conference lasting three weeks. Maddie was almost certain that he was extending his stay for other reasons, but didn't have the energy to inquire. Who was she to cast stones for leaving town when life was spinning out of control?

She opened Blue Moon's door in search of something besides sleepless nights and tear-stained pillows.

**...**

Clicking the metal flaps of his briefcase, David looked around his office and saw that every thing was filed and put away. Everything but the stack of folders he'd left on his desk for Agnes, with a note for her to copy each one of the Anselmo files and send them to Detective Pete Barber at LAPD. It was all he had spent every working hour on the last week, despite Maddie thinking otherwise. She had taken on so many cases she had no idea what he had been doing out of the office.

After swearing Bert to secrecy he figured he could cover the Anselmo surveillance with his help. But, if he had to spend one more night cooped up in Viola's car with him constantly asking if he was okay and if Ms. Hayes was doing okay he'd go nuts. Asking Maddie to assist in stakeouts was out of the question; putting up with Bert seemed so much easier.

But, unfortunately, the Anselmos had given them the slip again. Which was the real reason he was going to Virginia. He hadn't told Maddie and had decided to keep the recent lead he had gotten on the case from Bert, as well. He was hoping to surprise Maddie and collect the reward money for Blue Moon. He'd even conjured up a scheme while sitting in Bert's car at 2am to use a little of the extra cash to whisk Maddie off somewhere….some place tropical…or better yet, some place Maddie found romantic.

Although a getaway was hard to plan when the two people needing the getaway were too busy getting away from each other.

But…he missed her.

David heard Maddie open and close the front office door. Resting his elbows on his desk he ran a hand through his thinning hair and considered going after her. But then he remembered meeting Maddie's icy glare earlier that day and figured he'd give her a head start to the parking garage.

And he knew her coming back to work so soon wasn't such a great idea either, but he couldn't muster up the nerve to tell her otherwise. She should have taken another week off at home letting her mother wait on her hand and foot. It's what he would have done; it's what he wanted to do, if only she had let him. Maddie had insisted she would be fine with her mother. If it was what she wanted…what she needed, then …fine. So, he had left after he was sure she had fallen asleep that first night home.

He just hadn't expected Mrs. Hayes to show up in his office.

_The intercom buzzed. "Mr. Addison, Mrs. Hayes is here to see you," Agnes announced._

"_Maddie is here?" He started to get up and go to the door. "What's she doing here?"_

"_No, Mr. Addison. Mrs. Hayes. Miss Hayes's mother?"_

_He froze in his tracks. He hadn't counted on her showing up, there in the office, anyway. Looking around he saw the remnants of his half-eaten lunch on the coffee table. The sofa was scattered with a weeks worth of mail on one end and a pillow and blanket wadded up on the other. It had been the only place he had been able to close his eyes and actually sleep. His desk was littered with Anselmo files, his Super Sonic Radar gun, his plastic Godzilla and his furry stuffed caterpillar serving as individual paperweights on top of each one._

_He straightened his tie and smoothed back his hair. "A little déjà vu," he croaked and swallowed, remembering when Mr. Hayes had come to his office less than a year ago. "Different circumstances, but the same."_

_David opened the door and smiled. The office staff stopped and stared._

"_Mrs. Hayes! Good to see you! I was going to stop by today to check up on you and Maddie."_

"_Hello David. It's good to see you as well."_

"_What do you say we go in Maddie's office? Would you like some coffee? Agnes, would you mind?" _

"_David, no thank you. I won't take up much of your time. I can see how…how busy you all are." She noticed the staff staring and David saw her embarrassment at such attention. He escorted Mrs. Hayes inside Maddie's office and closed the door._

"_Please excuse them, Mrs. Hayes. They don't get out much."_

"_Yes…I see what Maddie was talking about with that group. It is a little disarming when they all stop and stare at the same time, as if they are expecting something. "_

"_Well, it's something like that…yes," David smiled as he felt his heart sink to his stomach. "So…Mrs. Hayes, what brings you by this neck of the woods? Is Maddie okay?"_

"_Virginia. David, please call me Virginia," she said with a slight smile._

"_Sure…Virginia. Maddie is okay?"_

"_She's recuperating nicely. Though, she does take after her father when it comes to doctor's orders. A bit stubborn, I'm afraid." Her eyes reflected concern for her daughter and a certain amount of sadness._

"_Ah… I can see how that might be a problem." He knew that side of Maddie, and Alex Hayes, for that matter._

"_David… I…I need to ask you something, if it's all right? Please forgive me if I'm being nosy, but I must know, if not for Maddie's sake then simply for my own peace of mind as to how I can help her come out of this situation."_

_David braced himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets and taking a few paces around Maddie's office. "Okay…" He wasn't sure exactly which situation she was referring. There had been too many of them to keep track. "Ask away."_

"_What I need to know is…what exactly are your intentions with Maddie?"_

"_My intentions?"_

"_Yes, your intentions. Do you intend to continue working together? Will your relationship be strictly business now? I mean, now that a child…a baby… is no longer an issue here, what are your intentions with Maddie? Because if you intend to continue your relationship as it was before, shouldn't you be taking care of Maddie instead of me?"_

_David stood his ground. He could see Mrs. Hayes was deeply concerned about her daughter on all levels. The shimmer of threatening tears over searching blue eyes looked so familiar; it occurred to him that Maddie's softness was just like her mother's. _

_But, the question she was asking was one he'd been asking himself for months. Even before the loss of the baby, he had often wondered if he and Maddie would ever make it. Did Ms. Hayes know about Walter and the wedding fiasco? Or Sam, for that matter?_

_He felt they had been working themselves back to each other, ever so slowly. Only…they hadn't slept together since their three-week self-imposed, or rather Maddie-imposed secret tryst, before she left for Chicago. It wasn't that he didn't want to, either. They had had some close calls after a few Lamaze classes where they stayed up late talking, but he never stayed the night. _

" _Please… don't get me wrong, " she sighed. " I want to be here with Maddie, to help her heal…and that is what she's been trying to do David, heal…but there is only so much I can do to help her with that. Well, physically I can help her get well, but David, I'm afraid I can't help her heal other areas… I mean…you know, those places in her heart that she sometimes refuses to allow others to see?"_

_David knew all too well those little hidden spots Maddie liked to protect. Oddly enough, he found it comforting to know that Virginia was aware of Maddie's protective shield and felt he had an ally for this particular "situation."_

_David cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Well…first of all…Virginia…I'm not sure exactly how much Maddie has told you…about this __**situation**__…about us, I mean." _

_Mrs. Hayes looked around Maddie's office, her eyes settling on a framed picture of him and Maddie. It was a new one that he hadn't noticed before and he wondered when Maddie had put it there. "She doesn't have to tell me about the two of you. It's just so obvious…to an outsider, anyway. But, I know she's hurting and as much as I would like to fix what's hurting her…well, it's really up to her, isn't it?"_

_Virginia picked the picture up and smiled. "Ever since she was a young girl, when her heart was broken over some young man at school or a disagreement with a friend, she would try so hard to cover her feelings. I suppose she still does that." _

_David nodded slightly as Virginia put the picture back on Maddie's desk. _

"_I'm sure you know, David, that once Maddie makes her mind up about something, it's usually pretty hard to talk her down from it. But, I can assure you that with all of her fretting and scrutinizing and quite possibly over analyzing every little thing—"_

_David let out a slight laugh in agreement._

"_Ah…so you know our Maddie pretty well!" she smiled, taking no offense to David's show of understanding. He was pretty sure, though, that Maddie…well, at one time Maddie would have told him to wipe the smug grin off of his face and taken a swing at it. Boy, those were the days._

"_I can assure you I know that part of her very well," David grinned. "The thing is…the thing is… no amount of talking or conniving or—"_

"_Trickery?"_

"_Maddie might call it something else if it were coming from me," David laughed. Mrs. Hayes seemed to understand how things were between him and Maddie more than he realized, but he couldn't help feel as if he needed to defend her. _

"_I want what's best for Maddie, Mrs. Hayes. And she asked to be left under your care the last few days. I only wanted to do what she asked."_

"_Do you __**always**__ do what she says David?" she intercepted with another smile._

_David stood before Mrs. Hayes and wondered why she thought that. The times when all of Maddie's buttons were pushed usually had something to do with him not doing what she asked. But, he was pretty sure that Mrs. Hayes wasn't talking about bickering, bantering or slamming doors._

"_Look, David. I do know what you're up against with Maddie and I can't tell you, or her for that matter, how the two of you should proceed. But David, if you still have feelings for her…and I'm certain you did…as certain as I am of Maddie's feelings for you…" She paused and picked the picture back up, running a thumb over the edge of the frame. "I guess what I'm asking is…if you love her don't give up on her. She knows to follow her heart…it's just a matter of when she chooses to do so."_

_She handed the picture to him as her blue eyes bored into him, a vision of Maddie doing the same flashing by him. "Just don't wait too long."_

_She tucked her purse under her arm and turned with her hand on the office door. "She'll figure it out David. In the meantime, you might want to put the conniving…the trickery aside for now."_

_And with an assuring smile, she turned to leave._

_David took a closer look at the picture he was holding. It had been taken when they were outside the casino in Buenos Aires. He had dashed after her, hoping to save her from Sawyer's humiliation and make sure she came back to Blue Moon. She'd left him there flat broke and no way to get home. Two smiling faces stared back at him._

_Despite that particular situation, they had actually had a nice time. _

Even Virginia Hayes couldn't keep Maddie home until her doctor said it was okay to go back to work. The circles under her eyes had been his first clue that she was off kilter. She'd called an office meeting her first morning back to hand out directives to the staff. The second clue was that she wouldn't look at him while handing out orders; sure she was avoiding his probing eyes. It was obvious she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and underlined with dark circles she tried to hide with extra makeup.

She had built the Great Wall of China around her and paraded in front of everyone like everything was a-okay, taking case after case, hiding away in her office. He knew better. She was miserable and overworked.

And sad.

And then there was Agnes. She just couldn't help herself…

_David shuffled file after file around on his desk, discarding some, putting others in his briefcase. Opening his desk drawer, he pulled the last printout on the other small cases he had assigned to Jamie and MacGillicuddy and discovered the childbirth book he had studied so adamantly the last few months._

_He found a dog-eared page marking where he had left off last time. It was about Lamaze classes and what to expect in the delivery room. The horrible scene came flooding back to him as he tried to coach Maddie the last few moments in the hospital emergency room. It was a far cry from the nicely furnished delivery rooms on the fifth floor. He knew because he had wandered up to the nursery window in the Maternity Ward one day while Maddie was still in Chicago and he was Terri's Lamaze partner. A door to one of the unoccupied rooms had been left propped open. He remembered thinking how Maddie would like the décor._

_Maddie's terrified eyes in the emergency room still haunted him. They hadn't gotten as far in the classes as he and Terri had. She was panicked and scared as he tried to calm her with what he remembered, but he felt he had let her down._

_Thumbing the book, he wished he could come upon answers to all of the questions he'd had since Maddie lost the baby. She had asked him why things didn't work out. He'd told her that it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe a good answer at the time, but it didn't really satisfy him. He didn't know what was crueler, putting that kind of information in a book where hopeful couples looked forward to the birth of their baby or leaving it out so the unfortunate ones had to fight their own way back to some sort of normalcy._

_Normalcy. He had forgotten what that was._

"_Spit and slide under," he responded to the soft knock on the door, sliding the book back inside his desk._

"_Mr. Addison?"_

"_Yes, Agnes."_

"_I've confirmed your reservation for tomorrow morning. But…"_

"_But?"_

"_It's just for a one way trip to Virginia, Mr. Addison. Don't you want me to book your return flight in a few days? And won't Ms. Hayes be joining you?"_

_David met Agnes's searching eyes, trepidation cast obviously across her face. She knew exactly what was going on. Despite Virginia Hayes's advice, it was the best he could do. He was tired of the games, tired of stepping around everyone and everything, and tired of seeing Maddie so sad. Maybe getting out of sight would be best for her and if he managed to track Anselmo, then all the better. She didn't seem to care anyway. _

"_No, Ms. DiPesto. No need to make the return flight just yet."_

"_Oh…and Ms. Hayes?"_

"_She'll be keeping the Blue Moon coffers overflowing while I'm gone."_

_Agnes nodded her head and started to go, but stopped herself, turning quickly and sitting in the chair opposite David's desk._

"_Mr. Addison?_

"_Yeeesss."_

"_What's going on around here?_

"_Well, I thought you'd seen all the extra work we've been doing around here lately, courtesy of the Queen Blonde, to know exactly what's been going on, Agnes. You been busy rhyming all day again? Ah, that's okay, I've left a few notes here and—"_

"_That's not what I mean, Mr. Addison." He knew he probably should take it easy on her, as she had that look about her just like when he had come back from his two-week stint in prison and Blue Moon had become a mere sinking ship._

"_What's going on with you and Ms. Hayes? Don't you think you two should talk?"_

"_We do Ag—" _

"_Because from where I sit everyday, nothing has been the way it should be," she barged ahead. " There's no more bantering, no slamming doors…and you __**walk**__ around here like you're on eggshells, looking all tough just the same, like everything is just __**fine**__. Then, Ms. Hayes sees you acting all __**tough**__ and then she tries to act like she doesn't notice, like everything is just __**fine**__ with her…but, you know what?"_

_Agnes stood and began to pace. David followed her, much like one would do at a tennis match, turning in his chair. "Everyone out __**there**__ knows better," she said, pointing to the outer office. " The both of you are __**walking**__ around here like The __**Walking Wounded**__." _

_She stopped and stood in front of his desk with clenched fists, her face flushed with emotion. " You both have more holes in you than one of Bert's socks."_

_David leaned back in his chair. Here was the second woman in less than a week to try to inform him as to what was happening between him and Maddie. _

"_Agnes, I know you mean well—"_

_She began a slow little pace in front of his desk again and he continued to follow, his chair turning in half-circles._

"_And while you're off on stakeouts every night with __**Bert**__—and __**yes**__, I know all about Bert's part in this- she's been staying here late, taking more work home and is here every morning before I can even get the coffee pot humming."_

_David couldn't imagine what else Maddie had tucked into that briefcase of hers that couldn't get done during normal working hours._

_**Normal**__ …the only thing that was __**normal**__ around there was her sleep deprived snide accusation of him being a slacker,_ _of_ "_expecting a paycheck while bagging little more than z's."_

_He'd let that one roll_.

_"Ms. DiPesto, you be good while I'm gone, okay? I'll send you one of those funny little postcards with the dog and antlers."_

_Agnes started to protest again._

"_And will you do me a favor? While Maddie is working her overtime hours, would you be sure she eats a square meal or two while I'm gone?"_

"_Sure thing Mr. Addison. Have a nice trip," she sighed, nodding her head. She traipsed to the door and turned, as if she would try another tactic._

"_Goodnight, Ms. DiPesto."_

"_Goodnight Mr. Addison," she conceded sadly, backing out of the door._

_Agnes scurried across the office and knocked quickly on Maddie's office door. "Excuse me Ms. Hayes for interrupting, but have you seen Herbert?"_

_Viola leaned on a stack of files on Maddie's desk. They slid from underneath him and he fell into a heap on the floor underneath her bare stocking feet. She had just kicked her pumps off under her desk for comfort._

_Maddie grabbed Bert by the back of his collar and pulled him from beneath her desk, a pile of files tumbling off and over his face. _

"_Herbert, what are you doing down there?"_

"_That's what I'd like to know, Ms. DiPesto," Maddie snarled._

"_Let's go Herbert. I need your help with something and it can't wait."_

"_Agnes, can't you see Ms. Hayes and I are discussing pressing business of Blue Moon?"_

_"Bert, the only thing pressing around here will be my foot on your behind if you don't get moving, mister!"_

"_Mr. Viola, I'm sure I can make do without you the rest of the day. But, thank you for all of this…"_

_She leaned down and pulled up a long computer print out Bert had tried to discuss with her. She had trouble finding the end and resorted to shoveling it into a pile on her desk. "…This pertinent information on client privileges—" _

"_The PICP," Bert corrected with pride._

"_Yes, thank you Mr. Viola. You're free to go now," Maddie dismissed with a forced smile._

"_Thank you Ms. Hayes, now get moving Herbert!"_

_Agnes and Bert stood behind the reception desk. "Bert, we've got to put on our thinking caps and think quick. "_

"_What now Agnes?"_

"_Disaster is about to strike Blue Moon again and unless you want to walk the plank with MacGillicuddy I suggest you listen up."_

"_Agnes, what do you mean? We've got more business now than the hair sprouting in my Uncle Beppe's left ear."_

"_But Bert, don't you see what's really happening? Those two are at it again…avoiding…running…sweeping everything under the rug until the lump underneath it is as big as an elephant."_

"_Well, you know what they say, if the elephant is ignored long enough it probably was never in the middle if the room in the first place. Besides, maybe this is just what they need right now, lots of invigorating casework to—"_

_Agnes grabbed him by the collar and pulled hard. "Herbert. Quentin. Viola," she whispered through clamped teeth. "We've got us a herd of elephants and I'll be damned if we let them stampede through this office like last time. Now here's what we're going to do…"_

Truthfully, David had to admit that he had been wrestling with his own demons. That first night in the hospital, after Maddie had finally stopped crying and lamenting that she didn't think they would ever be the same, he soothed her to sleep and then sought refuge in the hospital chapel. He had sat quietly by himself, making deals with God that he hoped He had heard.

And as much as he hated to admit that three women had told him some truths that cut close to the heart, he knew Agnes was right. Unfortunately, he'd seen Viola's socks.

**...**

Maddie repeatedly thumbed the elevator button hoping to hurry it along. Losing patience she added an all-out, full fisted punch and then leaned her head against the wall with a sigh.

David rounded the corner of the hallway just in time to see her exasperation. He hesitated slightly and considered hiding out until Maddie had left.

"My, my….I did hear that this unexpected warm Spring weather was bringing out aggression on the streets, but elevator abuse?" Maddie ignored him and focused on the button, punching it again.

"I'm sure it'll get here, Maddie."

Ding. The doors slid open.

"Ladies first…" David nodded as Maddie stepped inside.

The doors closed, leaving them in deafening silence. Even the annoying music remained quiet.

Maddie looked straight ahead, feeling David's sideways stare. She cleared her throat. "You'll like Virginia," she said nonchalantly.

David was prepared to ride down in silence and was surprised she spoke to him.

"Yeah…I was there once…a few years ago. The airport, actually. Very modern," he shrugged.

Maddie looked up at the numbers above the door. The lights were off. "David…we're not moving." She pushed the button marked G for garage.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time," he assured, feeling the awkwardness between them. It was the longest they had spent alone in the same room since the few nights in the hospital. The hour he spent sitting on the floor next to her bed, watching her sleep her first night home, didn't really count. "Just give it a minute."

They stood silently. David tried the button himself.

"David, we're stuck."

"We're not stuck Maddie. It's just taking a minute—"

"No, David. We're stuck!"

"Hey, open up will ya'!" David began to yell, pounding on the door.

"No one is going to hear you David! It's late, everyone has left!"

He continued to pound and yell. Maddie dropped her briefcase on the floor. Tears threatened to glaze her eyes and she forced them back.

"Okay…we're stuck." David resigned his pounding and sat on top of his briefcase, leaning on his elbows. "Well, Maddie, you might as well get comfortable. Looks like we may be here a while," he conceded, watching her begin to pace like a caged tiger.

The elevator muzac started to crackle through the speakers with "The Closer I Get To You,"momentarily stopping Maddie's march.

"Oh, God! Anything but that!" David griped, rolling his eyes, as Maddie continued pushing her pumps. "Maddie."

She said nothing, turning on her heels in slow, rhythmic fashion.

"Maddie, stop. You're making me dizzy already."

She ignored him.

"Maaddieeee?" he sang softly, trying to get her attention over the musical static and her pounding heels. He grabbed her hand, standing. "Maddie?" he said with concern.

"David! What?" she inhaled suddenly. His touch felt electric and sent an explosive shock to her core.

David let go, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The music popped again and then fell silent. "I said… you might want to slow down a little, relax. We may be here a while," he answered softly, meeting her gaze.

A pianist tickled the ivories with "Love Is A Many Splendid Thing."

She brushed a strand of hair from her face and forced herself to look calm. Dropping her pumps one at a time with a clump in the corner, she leaned against the wall, arms folded.

David shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. She rolled her eyes and slid down the wall to the floor. He hesitated a moment before going back to his briefcase, turning it to sit on its edge. He gave the doors another rap with the back of his knuckles. "Yoo-hoo?" he sang in falsetto.

"No one can hear you, David," she grumbled, rolling her eyes again, pulling her briefcase to her lap.

David watched her settle in with a pile of files and a yellow legal pad. "Maddie….just what _is_ all of that stuff?" he squinted.

"It's work, David. Someone has to bill clients, file investigative reports, show proof to our clients that we actually did spend thirty-seven hours spying on their cheating louse of a spouse, you know, pay employees for the little or no work they've done."

She flipped through a stack of papers as David started to respond to her insinuation. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Looking away, he ran a hand through his hair.

Surprised he didn't defend himself, Maddie felt guilty for sounding so cranky. But _her_ mouth just couldn't seem to help itself. Her heart pounded and tears threatened again. "What, nothing to say for yourself, Mr. Witty-Wit Well?"

David bit his lip, avoiding eye contact as static popped with new music. Someone crooned "Behind Closed Doors."

The lights flickered and David stood, putting his ear to the door.

"There's no one ther—"

"Yeah, and they've all gone home," he mocked. " I know, Maddie." He looked up at the ceiling lights as a clanking noise came from above. "The rats must be making dinner out of the cables."

Maddie tried to focus on her lap of files as she felt David hovering over her. He did his own rendition of pacing in the elevator, but gave it up with a lean against the speaker wall, watching Maddie feign business.

The elevator began to feel stuffy and he fanned his shirt; Paul Anka sang "Having My Baby."

Maddie shifted and squirmed at the recognition of the new song. David glared up at the speaker; sweat prickling his back and forehead. The song couldn't be over soon enough.

As if on cue, the speakers kept up its tease with a pop and a peppy full-string orchestra version of "You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby."

David shifted and stared at the floor. He glanced at Maddie and noticed one lone tear escaping down her cheek. Maddie looked down at her yellow legal pad as it began to blur.

And then, David recognized the tune.

He slowly picked up his briefcase, lifted it over his head and steadied his feet. "Shut—the—hell—up!" he grunted with each blow of his makeshift tool. The music continued to sputter as he strained every muscle to reach it. The beating accelerated as files flew from his briefcase, showering them both with floating paper.

"There you go Maddie!" he bellowed. "There's some more Goddamn work for ya'!" He threw the briefcase against the opposite wall. The music sputtered and stopped as Maddie stood with her back to David, covering her head. Her shoulders shook with each crying sob. The speaker gave a final hiss as its face sprung loose and fell to the floor.

"Maddie," David pleaded, pulling her to him. "C'mere." She fell against him, grabbing his shirt in both fists and burying her face against his chest.

"God, Maddie….please…." he tried to soothe.

Unable to speak, she wondered why she hadn't felt the comfort of his arms, why he had been so scarce.

Before he realized what was happening, Maddie suddenly raised her head and through a glaze of tears, she pushed David hard .He lost his balance and fumbled backwards into the elevator doors.

"Maddie!"

"Where have you been, David?" she cried.

"What do you mean where have I been?"

The tears flowed again and she no longer bothered to wipe them away. "You left, you haven't called, you've avoided me at the office like I'm the latest plague. I should have known better."

"You should have known what? That you couldn't do all of this alone? Or just not with me?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"I thought it was what you wanted, Maddie. You were so quick to make it known that you didn't want me tucking you in bed every night let alone in your house and that you preferred your mother instead."

"It's not what I meant, David!"

"Maddie, is this the part where hormones are blamed for your outburst? Because—"

"Stop! Don't do that!" she seethed, tears still flowing. "Stop trying to find blame and make fun!"

"That's not what I'm doing, Maddie, I'm just trying to make sense of all of this, of you!"

"What David? What are you trying to make sense of? _I _was pregnant. _I_ lost the baby. _I'm_ trying to run a business and it was time to get back to it."

"Yeah and _you_ took all of those extra little cases solely for Blue Moon and for no other reason, except so _you_ can live in denial."

"It doesn't matter what the reasons are. We've got more cash flow now than we ever had, no thanks to you. And what do you mean _denial?_ I haven't been _denying_ **anything**. It's called coping, David. I'm coping."

"The reasons do matter, they've always mattered. Now _I_ want to know why you feel as though you can't accept what has happened and what has got you so afraid?" David moved in on Maddie, backing her against the opposite wall of the elevator. "I want to know, Maddie. _I_ have a right to know and by God we're not leaving here until _you_ tell me!"

"I'm not running from anything! It's work. You have heard of it?"

"Enough with the Slacker Dave comments! Jesus, Maddie!" he pleaded, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not denying anything. As I said _I_ was pregnant, and _I_ lost the baby!"

"Yes, _you_ were pregnant and yes, _you_ lost the baby. _Yes_, it's a terrible thing and we certainly didn't see it coming, but _you_ have never been alone, Maddie. I've been here all along and you don't see me denying that I've lost something."

Maddie wiped her face with both hands and willed the tears to stop.

"That's right! _I've_ lost, too, Maddie, and for the life of me I can't figure out why you think it's only _you_ that's wound up on the short end of things. Is it that hard to believe, that I'm actually _capable_ of making a go at fatherhood and that maybe, just maybe, I was looking forward to it?"

She hadn't really taken the time to think how David was handling this situation other than to think he might be glad that he no longer felt an obligation to her and the baby. Yet, it was obvious he had spent time trying to make sense out of it all. She felt a pang of guilt; guilt for making accusations that now seemed selfish.

"Maddie, why won't you let someone take care of you for a change? You don't have to go everything alone, by yourself, especially after this."

"I haven't been alone. My mother stayed with me for almost a week."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I know how that went," he countered. Maddie dropped her eyes from his as David came closer still. He took her chin and raised it, forcing her eyes to meet his again. His touch caused her chin to quiver and a new river of tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry, David. I just thought we were finally headed down an almost normal path for a change. I mean, maybe we were doing things a little out of the traditional order of things, but it had been nice…still complicated, but nice. I never meant to make you feel obligated or forced into a situation."

David let go of her chin and wiped one side of her cheek with a thumb. "I've never felt _forced_ into anything. And it never occurred to me that I was under some sort of forced obligation either." He held her gaze, as he finally understood why Maddie had been so afraid. "But, you know Maddie, I'll give you credit where credit is due. You were right."

"About what?" she asked as David wiped her fresh tears and pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"About what you said in the hospital? About us never being the same? How could we ever be the same? But, you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be the same."

"What, no more bickering and bantering, slamming doors or chases in milk trucks? I thought you lived for that kind of stuff." David tucked the stubborn stray hair behind Maddie's ear and took a step back. Looking away, he stuffed his hands back into his pockets with a slow shake of his head. She didn't expect his retreat.

"David, I know what you mean…I understand," she answered sincerely.

"No, Maddie. I don't think you do," he looked back. "Not yet, anyway. It seems there's a lot you don't understand."

Maddie closed the one-step gap between them.

"But, I just need to know one thing," he insisted.

"And what is that?"

"Is this it for us?"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, do we take what's happened and somehow turn it into something that's good for us for a change? Or is this it?"

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, like 10-4, over and out…or 'and they learned to live happily ever after…most of the time.'"

"David, I—"

"I don't want you to answer that yet, Maddie. You can't answer that yet."

"Well, what I was going to say is I think the odds are pretty good, but that there's a lot of work to be done," she answered softly.

"A lot of work, huh?" David looked away again and paced a few steps. The second speaker that had been left untouched popped and hissed and a tinny sounding BJ Thomas singing "Hooked On A Feeling" choked its way out.

"Not that kind of work, David….though…it will be work," she stated emphatically.

"Okay…so…" he looked up. "Do you want me to start by taking care of that?" he asked, thumbing the crackling speaker.

A loud boom echoed through the elevator shaft as something landed on top of the car.

"David, what was that? I don't like this!" Maddie stood looking into the lights as David started to stand on the edge of his briefcase. He hopped onto the small handrail, leaped to the ceiling and pushed one of the tiles up and through.

"David! Do you know what you're doing?" The elevator bounced slightly from his landing.

He jumped again, only this time he grabbed the opening and pulled himself up to his elbows, grunting and sweating. His legs kicked and squirmed and Maddie held her arms out to avoid being kicked in the face.

"David!"

"Trust me. I've done this before."

"What? Climbing around in elevator shafts? Be careful!"

He hung for a moment and looked around the top of the car. "Is anyone up there David? What do you see?"

"Naw…everyone's gone home Maddie," he mocked again with a curled lip. He reached for something and scrambled back down, holding a large wrench with the initials A.D written in black permanent marker on the handle.

"Maddie, who do you know with the initials A.D.?"

"Well, there is Amos, the custodian."

"Not the first to come to mind," David quipped, looking at the wrench and shaking his head.

"They wouldn't!"

"Oh, SHE would and THEY did!"

The lights flickered and the annoying sappy music stopped. The elevator lurched and the floor lights flashed the descending numbers to the parking garage. They scrambled to pick up files and legal pads and stuffed them into their briefcases.

Ding. The doors opened as they each stole a glance at the other and stood.

"Ladies first," David waved with a hand. He followed Maddie to the BMW and opened the passenger door for her.

"Maddie, you hungry…" he yawned. "Or anything?"

"David, I'm too tired to eat a thing," she answered with her own yawn, covering her mouth.

"Okay then. Let's get you home and in bed," he smiled,

Maddie smiled back, a look of longing cast over her face. David recognized the look in her eyes. He swallowed hard, started the car, and exited the garage.

**...**

The ride was quiet, as Maddie had fallen asleep. David took the opportunity to sneak a look or two as the street lights played like a strobe light dance across her face and hair. He wondered if he would ever tire of watching her sleep. He thought he had missed that most of all.

He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine as Maddie stirred.

"Wake up, Maddie. It's time to go to sleep," he said with a half-smile. He climbed out of the car and came around to help Maddie out.

"Got your keys?" he asked with a nervous rasp. Pulling them out of her purse, she unlocked the door and went inside, kicking off her shoes and throwing her purse down in the den.

David stood on the porch as the door hung open, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"David? What are you doing out there? "

They both stood motionless.

"You gonna be okay? Why don't you sleep in tomorrow? I'm sure Agnes and Bert can handle things," he said as he stepped inside, lingering in the foyer.

"So…"

"So…"

"You're still going to Virginia?"

"Yeah… yeah, I think so," he nodded.

"Oh."

"Unless you think I shouldn't go." David slowly approached the den and stopped.

"Well, " she said, coming closer, smoothing out his wrinkled shirt and collar. "There is still a lot of work to do around here." David saw the gleam in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I'll take that under advisement," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"So…"

"Sooo…"

"I'm making a Blue Moon executive decision," she said softly.

"And what is that?"

"I don't want you to go, David."

David smiled and noticed a bed pillow covered with a familiar satin pillowcase and a blanket folded neatly next to it. Maddie followed his eyes and when she looked back he had his eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed slightly, which told him her bed hadn't been slept in in over a week.

"Come on Maddie, up to bed you go," he said quietly, picking up her pillow and slowly guiding her to the stairs.

Maddie closed the bathroom door as she readied for bed. She felt the irony in realizing that one of the things that had kept her from sleeping the last two weeks was now in her bedroom.

David pulled the bed comforter down on one side of the bed and gave Maddie's pillow a toss. Listening for her to return, he took a few paces around the other side of the bed and sat on the edge, looking at the familiar surroundings. He suddenly realized that where he was sitting was where all the insanity of the last year and a half began. David sprung to his feet as if the bed were on fire. He cleared his throat, looked again to the bathroom door and listened for Maddie.

He laughed at himself. Maddie would think it was funny, too… _him_ fleeing her bed.

A huge yawn escaped him as he rubbed his eyes. _Ah, what the hell…_He sat back down and grabbed the other pillow, pulling it to his chest. He stretched out on the bed, seeking comfort while he waited. _Damn, what a long two weeks…the Anselmos, Virginia Hayes…Agnes and her elevator tricks… Maddie and executive decisions…Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…_

Maddie turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry her face. She saw first hand what the last few days had done; swollen, puffy eyes from too much crying and black shadows from too little sleep. She brushed her hair in front of the mirror, knowing David had seen right though her charade. Yet, he let her deal with her heartache in her own time, as he dealt with his own. He was right. The change in them was evident, but it would be up to them to make the change a good thing for once. David Addison…always the one to see the flip side of things, making side B much better than side A.

A new start could be a good thing…a new beginning for them.

She opened the bathroom door, turned off the remaining lights and walked to the edge of the bed where she found David sprawled across it, mouth open and snoring.

Not exactly the new beginning she'd hoped.

But… it was a start.

…

**Epilogue**

**Agnes slowly picked up the ringing telephone and recited an even slower poem:**

"**Blue Moon Detective Agency," she sighed.**

"**Have you lost the battle?**

**Did you miss the boat?**

**That's okay**

**We have no reason …to…gloat—Mr. Addison? I thought you were gone! I didn't know you were here!" she perked, hanging up the phone in the middle of her salutation.**

"**Good morning Miss DiPesto," he said, sauntering over to her desk with a knowing smile. "They hang up on you again? Well, that probably wasn't your best of rhymes."**

"**Do I need to make new reservations for Virginia, Mr. Addison? You've missed your flight I'm afraid," she hesitated.**

"**No…no Agnes. That won't be necessary."**

"**It won't? Oh, that's great great Mr. Addison!" she exclaimed with hands together.**

**David looked at her happy face. He couldn't divvy out the reprimand he had practiced in front of the mirror that morning while shaving. **

"**Agnes?"**

"**Yes Mr. Addison?"**

**He laid the wrench with the initials A.D. on top of her desk. **

**Agnes blushed head to toe. It was all the confession David needed. "Found that. Thought you might know what to do with it?" he said as he headed back to his office. **

"**And Ms. DiPesto?" he added, leaning on the doorknob.**

"**Yes Mr. Addison?" she squeaked.**

"**You think you could let maintenance know that the elevator is on the blink? And the speakers might need a look," he said with a wink. **

"**Sure Mr. Addison!"**

**The Blue Moon receptionist picked up the ringing telephone:**

"**Blue Moon Detective Agency!**

**Did you lose your friend?**

**Did you lose your cool?**

**Don't you worry,**

'**Cause we have the tools!**

**No job is too big,**

**No clue is too small,**

**We'll track down the culprit**

**Before it turns to a brawl.**

**Just ask us, don't beg!**

**You'll be glad that you did.**

**We can put the love back in the ship**

**Before it ends in a skid!**

**Excuse me?….. EXCUSE ME! No…no…we don't want a subscription to The National Enquirer… **

**...**

**Maddie sat up in bed holding a note written in David's left-handed cursive.**

_**Good morning sleepy head. Hope you slept well, though I'm pretty sure you did! I'm off to put in some overtime work. I expect time and a half. Don't worry, we can come to the terms as to how and how much I should be paid…**_

_**X**_

**She wrapped her robe around her and scurried down the stairs. "Coming," she yelled to the knocker at the door.**

"**Delivery for a Ms. Hayes," the man stated, handing her a small box tied with ribbon. "If you could just sign, ma'm?"**

"**Sure," Maddie answered with a shrug. "Thank you."**

"**No problem ma'm," he answered as she closed the door.**

**She tugged the ribbon and lifted the lid, pulling out a small music box. As she opened it the tune "Let My Love Open The Door" played with a tinkle and a small card lay inside.**

_**Dear M,**_

_**From here on out we pick our own music!**_

**Love, D**

**Maddie held the box in both hands as a smile slowly spread across her face.**

"**Nice work, Addison."**

_**When people keep repeating**_

_**That you'll never fall in love**_

_**When everyone keeps retreating**_

_**But you can't seem to get enough**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**To your heart**_

_**When everything seems all over**_

_**When everything seems unkind**_

_**I'll give you a four-leaf clover**_

_**Take all the worry out of your mind**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**To your heart**_

_**I have the only key to your heart**_

_**I can stop you falling apart**_

_**Try today, you'll find this way**_

_**Come on and give me a chance to say**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**To your heart**_

_**It's all I'm living for**_

_**Release yourself from misery**_

_**Only one things gonna set you free**_

_**That's my love**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**To your heart**_

_**When tragedy befalls you**_

_**Don't let it drag you down**_

_**Love can cure your problem**_

_**You're so lucky I'm around**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**Let my love open the door**_

_**To your heart**_

"Let My Love Open The Door" by Pete Townshend


End file.
